Kingu Bizoku
History Clan whereabouts: The Tribe was originally a nomadic one during the clan war era, but after the disbursement of the tailed beasts, they moved to a far away continent, named the "Dark continent" due to it being mostly uncharted by the rest of the world. They settled in a small region surrounded by a large number of different ecosystems which all seem interconnected, dubbing these regions as the "Great Wyvern Valley" due to its abundance of Wyvern. It serves as a natural defense against those who would attempt to find their home land. And to date no other village or clan has made it there other than those from the Land of lightning who have gained explicit permission from the elders. Tribe Traditions The "New Soul Tournament" is a rite of passage for children when they become of age. It is here they display their ability to manipulate natural energy, and regulate it within their bodies, battling members of their clan. Although victory is not necessary to pass this test, being the council decided who passes and who doesn't it offers special privileges to those who do win, and is a high honor. It is however a requirement to display the ability to protect oneself for the second half of this test, which allows one to go into the Great wyvern valley. It is here that individuals search for their "purpose". Some find a summon here, others uncover ancient secrets and some simply come back stronger than ever. Information Important/Notable Members: Ikkaku Kingu Shiroi Kingu Yoshikatsu Kingu Tribe Politics The Tribe functions very similarly to a standard Hidden village, minus the governing of a Kage. Important matters are often decided by the clan heads of the numerous individual clans, but is facilitated by a group of elders. Being far outside the main continent, they are able to act freely without being restricted by large countries or governments. Very battle oriented, the tribe settled most disputes with their fists. The clans are generally left to govern themselves, so long as their actions don't work against the advancement of the tribe as a whole. Tribe Head: — The Tribe functions on a system of council members made up of numerous clan heads. Bering the Tribe consists of many sister clans into one large entity. As such there is no single leader, but a collection of them. Though each clan lord has a say, and are left to regulate themselves, they follow the guidance of the elder council, a group of the 5 oldest members of the tribe. It seems that individuals with the most overall influence come from the Kingu Clan directly. Despite the freedom the clan promotes, they operate under the name "Kingu" for unknown reasons. Abilities Sō denryo — a Special technique similar to a power up in a video game or opening the 8 gates/ Seven heavenly breaths known only to the Kingu Tribe. This is the only transformation known to most members of the tribe, as more advanced transformations vary with each family. This transformation amplifies the user's latent abilities 3 times. A highly skilled genin can access higher level chunin skills. Speed, Strength, Durability, Endurance and even will power can be enhanced while active. The Second Stage, is a 3 times amplification of power that increases these buffs further. It is stated that in order to learn the specifications of their families they must first master this ability. The final and most powerful form of this transformation is a 6x amplification of power, which causes an incredible strain on an individual's body. This is because this technique draws on the power the special organs gain naturally, channeling it through the cells, giving them enhanced capabilities. It basically gives the user power they might have gained through years of training and experience, but directly in the moment. Only those who have mastered it can forgo such effects. Uniquely enough, this transformation can be learned by others, granted they must first be taught how to sense natural energy, making it a far lesser variation of sage mode. It works like such, granting the user with senjutsu like chakra. It is intended to both amplify and unlock their hidden potential, while also aiding individuals in learning to harness natural energy using their special organs. This is the first step in Kingu Tribesman learning to control the intake of natural energy, and even their temperament. After some time of use, the user can suffer severe damage if not a master in the technique. Their chakra will begin to overwork their body, causing them excruciating pain, nausea, exhaustion and in severe cases death. This is the single ability that is common amongst members of the tribe, which helps the youth to grow, and manifest their unique abilities naturally. Many come to have elemental releases regardless of family however. Approved by Jae-Sama